


Love, Me

by Nyghtshadow



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyghtshadow/pseuds/Nyghtshadow
Summary: Your relationship is on the edge due to the stress of your job. Is Jared done?I felt like I needed some fluffy, cavity making sweetness. So of course I write about Jared!





	Love, Me

“God, Jared. It has been a long suck ass day.” You speak into your cell phone as you climb into your car to head home. Your job has taken the life out of you and it is taking a toll on your relationship as well.  
“Baby, just come home and relax.” Jared’s voice is soft and loving, but you just do not have time for soft and loving these days.  
“I can’t. I have…homework. If I don’t get through these files by Monday I will no longer have a job.” You grumble.  
You hear him sigh on the other end of the line, “Okay.” Is all he says, but you hear him mumble something under his breath. The call ends without either of you saying ‘I love you’.  
It takes you an hour to get through rush hour traffic and pull into your driveway. The sun has already gone down and your already frazzled nerves are pretty much nonexistent now. As you shuffle into the foyer, chunking your keys on the thin little table by the door, you notice the entire house is dark. “Jare?” you call out. No answer returns. There is a lone envelope sitting on the table with you name written in Jared’s handwriting. Your heart thunders, fear bringing tears to your eyes. You knew things have been pretty tense between the two of you lately, had they gotten so bad that he would leave you?  
You sit heavily in one of the Cherrywood chairs that surround your large oval dining room table, the light still dimmed, the house too quiet except for your heartbeat. Taking a deep breath you open the envelope and pull out the single piece of paper. Tears sting your eyes, but you blink them back. You don’t know what the letter says yet, your body is just overreacting. Swallowing thickly and taking another breath you begin to read.

Y/N Love,  
I realize things haven’t been exactly perfect between us, but I love you today just as much as I loved you the day I met you. Yes, I loved you that very first time I saw you. You are amazing, and my heart breaks a little each day as I see the most amazing woman fade away little by little due to the pressures of a job that doesn’t even allow her talents and intelligence to shine. But I love you, Y/N. Never doubt that, baby, and because I love you I am making a change immediately.  
I am going to give you three commands, and I ask that you follow them to the letter.  
#1 there is a bottle of Pinot Noir and a wine glass on the kitchen island. Go pour yourself a glass.

The letter ends there. You wrinkle your brow in confusion. He said three commands, but there is only one. You shrug and follow his instructions, getting up from the table and shrugging out of your jacket. When you come to the kitchen island you find the wine and wineglass as well as another piece of paper. After you pour a large amount of wine in the glass and take a sip you moan in appreciation, “You always have the best taste in wine.” You whisper to Jared, knowing he couldn’t hear you. Setting the glass back down you take up the piece of paper. Again, Jared’s hand writing is scrawled across the paper.

Did I tell you, I Love you?  
#2 there is a soft terry cloth robe laying on our bed upstairs. Go shed that confining business suit you look so sharp in and climb into that comfy robe…and don’t forget your wine.  
Grabbing your wine you head upstairs to the master bedroom to do as you were instructed. You have no idea where this is headed, but when Jared is serious about something, you make damn sure you are too. He’s too important to you not to take this seriously. When you enter your room you pick up on a soft aroma of vanilla and lavender. Inhaling, you hum with satisfaction. Jared must have gotten a plugin or something, but he knew it was one of your favorite smells.

With a slight smile on your face you traipse over to the bed and change into the plush terry cloth robe. Once done you sit on the bed sipping your wine and enjoying the quiet, peacefulness that surrounds you, but you start to long for Jared’s strong arms and comforting smell of vanilla, cinnamon and coffee. You start to miss twining your fingers through his hair. With a heavy sigh you set the wineglass down on your bedside table and lean back, placing your hands in the pockets of your robe.  
To your surprise, you find another piece of paper folded up in one of the robe’s pockets. You bite your lips in anticipation as you unfold the note.  
Did you think I was finished?  
#3 put your beautiful hair up in that sexy loose bun I love so well and come into the bathroom. Don’t forget your wine.  
Quickly, you do as instructed and pad over to the large master bath expecting to see Jared waiting for you, but to your disappointment, he wasn’t there. You frown as you close the door behind you, but taking in the scene in front of you the smile reappears upon your face. He has lit candles lined around the garden tub that he filled with a soft vanilla lavender bath bomb. He sprinkled the counters and left a trail from the door to the tub with deep red rose petals. And in the corner where the tub and wall meet, your wonderful, loving man left yet another note.  
Untying your robe and letting it drop to the floor you step into the hot steamy water. As you settle back you can feel your muscles unclench one by one. You breathe in the calming aroma and reach over to pluck the note from the tub’s edge.  
My Love,  
I need you to relax and let go of any tension that has you weighed down. I yearn to see you blissfully happy. I miss the light in your eyes, and if there is anything I can do, personally, to bring that gorgeous smile back to me, consider it done. You are my life, my heart, the very air I breathe and I need you, Y/N.  
I ask you now, to return to me the woman I fell in love with. I cannot go another day without her. That special light in her eyes gives me life, I thrive upon it. I want to wake in the morning feeling her warmth, I wish to bathe in her smile and live in her love. If you return her to me tonight I will make this solemn promise to you, I will not let her slip away again. I will keep her close and protect her fiercely with all that I am. I will feed the fire within her with the fire she ignites within me. I will love her mercilessly, this I vow.

Love,  
Me  
With tears streaming down your face, you lift your head and gaze towards the door. There he stands in nothing but a towel, eyes alight and locked with yours, and a small box in his outstretched hand. You sit up and raise your hands beckoning him to you. Neither of you speak at first, until he reaches you and takes a knee outside of the tub. Jared opens the box to reveal a beautiful princess cut diamond ring that dances in the candlelight. “Marry me, Y/N.” he says softly. “Marry me and quit that damn job. You can do whatever you want, be whatever you want to be, but…this time let’s do it together.” Your voice fails you, so you answer with a kiss, pulling him into the tub along with you.  
“I love you, Jared.”  
“I love you more.”


End file.
